


Un futuro diferente

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Drabbles S&S [8]
Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Broken Engagement, Canon Divergence, F/M, post sart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: No, el futuro no es como ellos esperaban, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser malo, sólo será diferente.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Drabbles S&S [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Un futuro diferente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



**Para:** [](https://16dara.livejournal.com/profile)[**16dara**](https://16dara.livejournal.com/) , [](https://intimisky.livejournal.com/profile)[**intimisky**](https://intimisky.livejournal.com/). Quienes querían un para siempre de esta pareja.  
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Darien, Serena, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Haruka, Rei. Serena/Seiya  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Resumen:** No, el futuro no es como ellos esperaban, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser malo, sólo será diferente.  
**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna.  
**Disclaimer:** Creo que a estas alturas ya esta bastante claro que no soy japonesa y que no me llamo Naoko. Así que seguramente ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, que no es con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento  
**Beta:** [](https://nande-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**nande_chan**](https://nande-chan.livejournal.com/) , Muchas gracias por todo.

Darién podía fingir que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no era cierto, lo había visto venir a los largo de todos aquellos meses, simplemente se había ocultado la realidad. Porque era más fácil de esa manera.

Serena lo miraba fijamente, con las pupilas llenas de lágrimas, pero con la mirada más determinada que el hombre le había visto en su rostro en todos los años que tenía de conocerla, y ya hacía varios.

Él podía sentirse ofendido, estaba en siu derecho después de todo, pero no era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo y aquella confesión de la rubia no lo lastimaba como se esperaría, al contrario, lo había dejado ligero, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso que estaba cargando y que no se había dado cuenta.

Mientras, la rubia frente a él hacía todo lo posible para no derramar ninguna lágrima

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó a la rubia.

Serena quiso lanzar una carcajada ante lo absurdo de su pregunta. ¿Qué si estaba segura? No estaba segura de nada, salvo de que lo que sentía por Darién, no era ni de broma lo que había sido antes, cuando recién se habían descubierto sus identidades.

¿De dónde había salido el valor para encarar a su prometido como lo estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, seguramente se trataba simplemente de su incapacidad para decir mentiras, no le parecía justo continuar con todo cuando se sentía de aquella manera, era como engañar a Darién y ella era incapaz de eso.

—Lamento si te estoy lastimando —murmuró con la voz rota.

Algo en el pecho de Darién se estrujó al escuchar la voz de Serena y se apresuró a recorrer la distancia que los separaba para abrazarla con fuerza, pero no se engañaba, no encontró en aquel malestar en el pecho, el dolor lacerante que debería de sentir al saber que perdía al amor de su vida, era más bien el malestar y la rabia que sentía un hermano mayor al saber que alguien había lastimado a su hermanita.

¿En qué momento su amor se había desgastado de aquella manera? Supuso que había sido culpa de los dos, se habían sentido tan seguros que se habían descuidado como pareja y ahora eran simplemente dos amigos más. Supuso que lo peor que les pudo haber pasado fue conocer su futuro.

—¿Has pensado como vas a decírselo a las chicas? —preguntó Darién aún abrazándola.

Serena negó con la cabeza, sabía que la culparían. Que pensarían que había sido ella quien había propiciado todo, y que la odiarían. Le dolía sobremanera pero las entendía ¿Después de todo no habían luchado para defenderla? ¿Defender el futuro? Era la primera vez que Serena entendía lo injusto de la misión que tenían sus amigas.

Era también la primera vez que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberse enterado de nada del futuro y seguir siendo sólo una estudiante de instituto; sabía que era una tontería, si fuera solamente la estudiante de instituto no habría conocido a Mina ni a Rei, y posiblemente jamás habría encontrado el valor para hablar con Amy. Tal vez solo tendría a Lita y ni rastro en su vida de Haruka, Michiru, Setzuna y Hotaru.

Suponía que su vida como Sailor Moon tenía cosas buenas, pero también malas. O puede simplemente que estuviera loca. ¿Cómo era posible que ya no sintiera por Darién lo que sentía antes? Si el hombre seguía siendo su príncipe perfecto.

—Lo mejor seria que tú fueras a verlo y yo hable con las chicas.

Serena se separó de Darién para mirarlo fijamente. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Darién debió de ver la confusión en su expresión.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta princesa?  
  
Serena no pudo evitar la mueca ante el apodo, otras de las cosas que habían cambiado con el tiempo. Darién sonrió al mirarla, quiso enojarse con ella, sentirse herido. De esa manera sentir que no le había dado la espalda a su amor, pero no fue capaz de sentir ni un deje de celos.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Pero en el fondo lo sabía, sólo necesitó las palabras de Darien, el que hasta ese momento aún era su prometido.

—Deberías irte ahora, con suerte cuando ellas se den cuenta yo podré cubrirte.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó intentando entender cómo se podía no querer más la perfección.

—No eres la única que no siente lo mismo Serena —contestó el sonriendo—, y cuando me lo has dicho me he sentido aliviado más que molesto o triste, creo que nuestra historia no estaba destinada a pasar en esta vida.

— Pero… Rini, Tokio de cristal…

Darién se puso de pie mirando por su ventana la ciudad, Rini. La simple mención de aquel nombre dolía, no era justo para ninguno de los tres lo que estaba pasando

—No podemos hacer nada con lo que no estaba destinado a pasar, los padres de Rini eran otros Darién y Serena, solo que nosotros no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo.

Entonces sí, Serena comenzó a llorar, sentía que no existían suficientes lágrimas en el mundo para despedirse de aquella niña a quien había aprendido a querer, su futura hija. Aquella niña que al menos para esa Serena Tsukino no existiría.

—Ella estará bien, Serena —le dijo Darién, pero ella notó en las pupilas azules el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

¿No se estaban dando por vencidos muy pronto? Tal vez solo necesitaban tratar con más ganas, igual simplemente era un mal entendido. ¿No llegaba con el tiempo la monotonía y el aburrimiento? ¿No eran ya como un matrimonio que llevaba años y estaban sucumbiendo a la rutina?

—¿No merece que luchemos? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿No merece ser fruto del amor?

Se abrazó a Darién llorando con fuerza, sintiendo el consuelo de aquellos brazos amigos, lloró no solo por Rini, lo hizo también por Tokio de Cristal, y por aquel amor que no supo en qué momento había empezado a agonizar y sin que ella se diera cuenta murió.

—No sé si él va a querer verme —dijo con la voz rota aún en los brazos de Darién.

—Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera Serena, pero no puedes saberlo si no vas a buscarlo.

—No soy tan valiente —declaró ella, y sabía que él la entendería. No había nadie en el mundo que la conociera como el que hasta hacía unos momentos era su prometido.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, y uno no enfrenta a la muerte una y otra vez sin compartir un vínculo que era más duradero que el amor pasional.

—Pero vas a hacerlo, por mí y por Rini.

Aquello era un golpe bajo, pero no sabía de que otra manera hacer reaccionar a la rubia.

—Haruka se pondrá furiosa.

—¡Soy el príncipe de la Tierra puedo con una mujer furiosa!

Serena sonríó a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Dile a Kou que si te lastima le romperé todos los dientes.

Serena lanzó una carcajada a pesar de sí misma.

—O mejor aún, dile que si te lastima lo encerraré en una habitación con Haruka y que ella le romperá todos los dientes.

Aquello no debería estar pasando, deberían de estar llorando, sentirse mal y no tan aliviados de las decisiones que estaban tomando; mucho menos estar riendo como lo estaban haciendo. ¿Es que su historia de amor épico realmente no había tenido nada de épico?

—Te voy a extrañar. —Y no miente, después de todo ha sido su primer amor.

—Esto no es un adiós Serena, eres mi familia y la familia nos acompaña toda la vida.

Serena lo abraza de nuevo, sí él es el hermano mayor que siempre deseó tener.

X –X –X

La gente se pasa mucho tiempo de su vida, en búsqueda de estrellas fugaces que cumplan sus deseos. ¿Qué pasa cuando eres esa estrella fugaz y no puedes ni cumplir tus propios deseos? Fácil, te dedicas a trabajar con todas tus fuerzas, a cansarte de tal forma que no puedas ocupar un minuto de tu tiempo en pensar en algo.

Y eventualmente, cuando tus músculos están hechos polvo, dejas de pensar en la Tierra, en hubiera, e incluso acabas con las pesadillas y los sueños, que estás cansado hasta para eso; el problema es que llega un momento en que tu cuerpo no puede con todo aquello y por lo mismo colapsa. ¿El problema? Que cuando estás en recuperación tienes demasiado tiempo libre y descubres con horror que los pensamientos a los que estabas huyendo, siguen ahí, y no dudan ni un momento en torturarte. Como si quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Así es como Serena encuentra a su estrella fugaz, en la cama con una expresión de amargura cantando en voz alta, no pasa por alto la mirada de reproche que le lanzan Taiki y Yaten. Pero finge que lo hace, como si no entendiera que no es bienvenida en aquel lugar.

—Seiya —murmura cuando está cerca de la cama donde el hombre detiene su canto y la mira, antes de clavar la mirada en Yaten y Taiki con algo muy parecido al rencor.

—No Seiya, sé que te dije que si seguías comportándote como un niño la llamaríamos, pero no fuimos nosotros. —Se apresura a explicar Taiki.

—Tengo una invitación que hacerte —dice Serena y finge nuevamente que no es conciente de la mirada de advertencia de Yaten, como si no entendiera lo que los ojos verdes le están gritando, que Seiya no sobreviviría si ella lo invita a su boda. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de la intensidad del amor que Seiya siente por ella?

Ignora a Yaten, quien está dispuesto a golpear a la princesa de la Luna si esa invitación que trae es para su boda. Aquella mujer va a terminar con su hermano, no tiene duda, y por eso ella merece todos los tormentos del infierno y Yaten no va a dudar ni un momento en hacérselos pasar, por mucho que sea una princesa y todo lo que aquello conlleva.

Seiya se imaginó el reencuentro muchas veces, en todas salía al encuentro de Serena con ánimo, abrazándola con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo para no dejarla ir nunca. Jamás pensó que la realidad sería de aquella manera, con él recuperándose de agotamiento y ella trayéndole la invitación a su boda. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo mataba y terminaban con todo?

—Estoy planeando unas vacaciones y me pregunto si ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Seiya abre la boca sin creer que lo que ha escuchado es real, mientras Taiki y Yaten comparten una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Vacaciones? —pregunta el exvocalista confundido.

—Uno necesita un poco de diversión de vez en cuando con la persona que más quiere en el mundo, ¿no te parece?

Seiya no puede creer lo que está escuchando, ni Taiki, ni Yaten, los tres miran a la rubia como si ésta les estuviera jugando una broma, y tiene sentido que lo piensen. ¿Cómo es posible que el resplandor de la Luna quiera a una simple estrella fugaz?

Serena se muerde el labio inferior, mientras espera la respuesta luchando contra el llanto que quiere ganarle la partida debido a la emoción, no quiere ser más esa chica llorona, pero tampoco puede hacer mucho contra la incertidumbre. ¿Y si se ha equivocado? ¿Si ha malinterpretado todo?

—Pero… tú ya tienes a quien querer, Bombón —dice Seiya mirando sus manos para no mirarla a ella.

—Sí —dice ella tomando asiento en la cama del chico antes de tomar la mano derecha de Seiya entre las suyas—, se llama Seiya Kou y es el hombre más desesperante de la faz del universo. —Y entonces sí, no puede hacer nada contra las lágrimas que le han ganado la partida—. Y uno de los más valientes, es un cabeza dura y el mejor amigo que una chica desee tener. —Aprieta con fuerza sus manos—. Y yo no sé si él aún me quiera…

No termina la frase porque Seiya la está abrazando con fuerza ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la chica.

—Hasta el mismo infierno iría si me lo pides Bombón —dice el con la voz ahogada—, claro que voy de vacaciones contigo princesa.

Serena deja escapar un sollozo de pura felicidad.

—¿Por tiempo indefinido?

—Por todo el tiempo que tú me quieras junto a ti.

—Por siempre —dice ella.

Y Seiya la aprieta aún más contra sí, sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo de ella tiembla debido al llanto, y el suyo debido a la emoción.

—Para siempre, Serena.  
  
Promete y está seguro de que cumplirá. No se da cuenta que tanto Taiki como Yaten abandonaron la habitación, completamente sorprendidos y contentos por Seiya.

X –X –X

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —dice Haruka furiosa sin querer creerse lo que Darién les has dicho.

—Todos merecen un final feliz, Haruka —dice Darien un poco cansado de aquella conversación.

—Pero… tú y Serena tendrían un felices para siempre —dice Mina completamente desconcertada.

—No, lo que fuera que Serena y yo tendríamos sería cualquier cosa menos felicidad, ambos ya no sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

—¿Y dónde está esa niña tonta? —pregunta Rei un poco dolida, ya que Serena no confió en ella para decirle que ya no quería a Darién.

—Buscando su felices para siempre —responde Darién mirando hacia el cielo donde ya se pueden ver las estrellas.

Haruka lanza una maldición y Darién sonríe.

No, el futuro no es como ellos esperaban, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser malo, sólo será diferente.


End file.
